Complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits are often formed on silicon substrates having a (100) crystalline orientation. Hybrid orientation technology (HOT) uses different crystalline orientations on a single substrate. For example, hybrid orientation technology could mix a (100) crystalline orientation substrate and a (110) crystalline orientation substrate on the same semiconductor wafer. This is typically done to help improve hole and electron mobilities within a semiconductor device.